


What's a King to a God?

by jaegerjaquezoff



Category: Bleach
Genre: Body Worship, Face-Fucking, GrimmIchi - Freeform, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Yaoi, also a god, grimmjow is a whore for getsuga, ichigo as getsuga/mugetsu, ichigo is the top, light begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerjaquezoff/pseuds/jaegerjaquezoff
Summary: Ichigo has trained himself to be able to hold his Getsuga form and Grimmjow is putty.





	What's a King to a God?

**Author's Note:**

> An ex-One Direction writer who became a Grimmichi shipper! This is my first Bleach writing!
> 
> It's been at least 4 years since I've written anything so lemme know if this is trash, I do take constructive criticism!
> 
> I was inspired by a picture of Getsuga and Grimmjow I saw on twitter by @Shapooda

Ichigo had worked a long time to maintain Getsuga and he he had finally reached that point yesterday during his training with Kisuke. He knew Grimmjow would be turned on when he saw him, he had a soft spot for Ichigo in this form. So he opened the door to their bedroom, a cocky smirk plastered on his face, only getting bigger when he saw his boyfriends reaction.

Grimmjow looked up from his game and his mouth dropped in awe. That long black hair, those tattoos, those bandages and frayed clothes: Grimmjow could already feel himself getting hard at the sight before him. “What are you doing?” His voice cracked and he saw Ichigo’s eyes light up with desire.

“You may be The King, but I am a God. And you will worship me the way I deserve,” Ichigo commanded, voice low as he placed himself between Grimmjow's legs at the end of their bed. “Turn it off,” he said, pointing to the controller in his boyfriends hand.

Grimmjow couldn’t say no to Getsuga, even if he had wanted to, so he did what he had been told and turned the gaming console off without saving his progress and sat the controller on the floor. He watched as Ichigo unraveled his carapace down to where his tattered robe began, mouth watering as more tattoos were revealed.

“Good boy, I like it when you do what I tell you.” Silence. Neither man moved, Ichigo smirking down at Grimmjow while the latter staring up, waiting.

Grimmjow sat still as long as he could, then when he couldn’t wait any longer for an order it seemed Ichigo would never give, he swiped the jet black hair to the right and ran his hand down Ichigo's muscular back until one hand was on his thigh and the other was pushing into the top of the black robe to grip his ass. “I can be good for you, whatever you want me to do.” Whether it was the immense spiritual pressure Getsuga emitted or just his need to have Ichigo fuck him in this form, Grimmjow didn’t know, but he knew he would do whatever this god-like being told him to.

Ichigo tangled his hand in the hair at the base of Grimmjow's neck and pulled his head back so that Grimmjow would be looking up at him. They stared at each other for a while, both waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, Grimmjow latched his mouth onto Ichigo's nipple, biting down hard before twirling his tongue around the now hard bead. Ichigo sighed, his hands settling onto Grimmjow's arms, squeezing as Grimmjow sucked desperately on his nipple. He moved on to the other one after a while, and Ichigo let his eyes fall closed for a second.

Grimmjow gave a rough squeeze to Ichigo's ass and released his nipple from his mouth with a pop when he felt Ichigo push him off. “You’re gonna suck my dick,” Ichigo told him, pushing the rest of his robe and bandages down to the floor. Cupping the back of Grimmjow's neck with one hand and holding his own dick in the other, Ichigo roughly shoved his way into his boyfriend's mouth, not giving Grimmjow any time to prepare. “You gonna let me use that pretty mouth of yours, babe?” Grimmjow nodded and let his jaw fall slack around Ichigo.

Ichigo snapped his hips forward, a low growl escaping his mouth when he felt the tip of his dick hit the back of Grimmjow's throat. He pulled back slowly, making Grimmjow think he would push back in just the same. But of course Ichigo had no intentions of being gentle in his face fucking, pushing forward so hard that Grimmjow gagged and his eyes immediately started releasing streams of tears.

“Fuck yeah, take it like the slut you are,” Ichigo rasped, continuously shoving his dick down his boyfriends throat. He pushed Grimmjow backwards, forcing him onto his back and climbing onto the bed to straddle his shoulders. Ichigo gripped his jaw, and pushed back in roughly.

Grimmjow let out a high pitched whine, he loved when Ichigo fucked his face like this, gave him no way to protest and just wrecked his throat. He clenched his eyes shut and focused all his energy into breathing through his nose. “Look at me,” he heard, his eyes opening with no hesitation to look up at Ichigo, the two making eye contact.

Ichigo leaned over Grimmjow's head, bracing himself with a hand on the mattress as he started an intense assault on Grimmjow's mouth. He was fucking forward so hard now, he knew Grimmjow's lips would be bruised, and it turned him on even more. It wasn’t often that Grimmjow got like this, btu when he did, Ichigo took full advantage of it and abused his boyfriend in the best way.

The noises Grimmjow was making mixed with the wet sound of his dick going in and out of his mouth made Ichigo push forward hard one more time, holding himself there. He felt Grimmjow's throat tighten, the puffs of air from his nose stopping, and smirked.

Grimmjow couldn’t breathe, and that was fine with him, he trusted Ichigo. Still, after a while, it was becoming harder and harder to stay calm because Ichigo was staring down at him with what he knew had to be a sadistic smile under the fabric covering his mouth and Grimmjow was becoming light-headed. The panic was still second to the pleasure though, and Grimmjow felt his eyes start roll back at the same time that Ichigo let up on him and went back to pushing in and out of his mouth.

“You’re such a whore for this, you would let me choke you to death as long as my dick was in your mouth,” Ichigo said matter of factly. Grimmjow tried to moan in response, but it came out as a squeak as Ichigo pulled out again and let himself settle back onto Grimmjow's chest, taking a second to catch his breath.

Grimmjow tried to turn his head in an attempt to hide the tears still falling from his eyes, but Ichigo caught his chin in a bruising grip and forced Grimmjow to look at him. “I’m gonna absolutely ruin you tonight, do you understand me?” Grimmjow tried to nod, but Ichigo smacked his cheek firmly. “Speak,” he commanded, wanting to hear how good of a job he had done fucking his boyfriends throat.

“Yes,” Grimmjow tried feebly.

“Yes, what?”

Grimmjow cleared his throat and stared into Ichigo's eyes, determined to please him. “Yes sir, please.” His voice came out broken, and it kind of hurt to talk, but his pain didn't matter when Ichigo looked as proud as he did.

Ichigo grunted in approval and removed himself from Grimmjow's chest. He grabbed the hair at the front of Grimmjow's head, pulling him up as well. He stood the blue haired man up, taking his spot on the bed and lying down. “If you want me to fuck you, you have to make me want you as bad as you want me. Work for it, whore.”

Grimmjow whined, dropping to his knees at the foot of their bed. Getsuga was a god and deserved to be worshipped, just the way he had said, so he would be. And as if Grimmjow needed any more of a reason to worship him, it was the only way he’d be getting fucked tonight. So he set to work, his tongue immediately licking up the inside of Ichigo's thigh until it met the crease of his hip. He did the same with the other side, then looked Ichigo in the eyes as he went back and started sucking bruises into the skin.

It was all in his eyes, Grimmjow was getting needy already and Ichigo hadn’t even touched him. He smirked, eyes open just enough to watch Grimmjow nip and lick at the skin of his strong thighs. There was a sharp intake of breath when Grimmjow took Ichigo's sac into his mouth, sucking and licking so nicely.

The lack of words about his work was a little discouraging, but Grimmjow was always striving to be the best at everything he did. So he pushed himself from the floor, his tongue trailing up his lovers body. He almost ignored his dick, giving it just a quick lick to the tip before moving on to the thin trail of hair above it. He was a little surprised to find it didn’t match Getsuga, but remained its original fiery red color.

He gripped Ichigo's hips as his tongue dipped into his belly button for a second, then slowly made his way to the defined abs. Even with Ichigo so relaxed, Grimmjow could distinctly make out each groove in his abdomen. He left wet kisses up the line separating the two sides, reversing his motions to run the tip of his tongue along the ridges before licking back up, taking in the taste and smell of his lover.

Ichigo stared down at Grimmjow, not being able to help his slight smile as he watched his boyfriend. He could see his dick, hard and dripping precome, and it amazed him that Grimmjow could be this turned on from literally just licking over his body. He wanted to praise him, tell Grimmjow how good he looked and how much Ichigo wanted to fuck him, but he knew that his silence was only spurring his boyfriend on more. So he said nothing at all.

Grimmjow pinched at one of Ichigo's nipples, toying the other one between his teeth. This was probably his favorite form of foreplay, Ichigo's chest was so strong and defined. Grimmjow could feel his heartbeat there, and he sat still for a second, reveling in the sound of that heart beating for them both. On a particularly rough snip of his teeth, Grimmjow heard Ichigo gasp and smirked up at him. He reached his hand down to stroke his lovers dick slowly. Ichigo may have been keeping quiet, but Grimmjows hand was gliding easily from all the precome Ichigo was leaking so he knew he was doing well. “You’re so beautiful,” he said quietly, then continued licking up Getsugas chest to his neck.

At this point, he was stretched out on the bed, hovering over Ichigo. Grimmjow inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the man beneath him. He bit down roughly on the spot where he could feel a pulse, not able to stop himself from whining when he felt a firm hand on his waist. It was the first time Ichigo had touched him since they’d first started and Grimmjow needed more. “Please,” the blue haired man let out quietly.

“Please, what, whore?” He just needed to hear Grimmjow ask for it nicely, because Ichigo wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out.

“Please fuck me.”

Ichigo flipped them over, placing his hands on either side of Grimmjow's head to brace himself. He grabbed his dick in his hand, spreading his precome over himself and shoving all the way into Grimmjow in one go.

Grimmjow gasped, a mix of intense pain and intense pleasure at the sudden intrusion of his body. It had been quite a while since he had bottomed and the lack of prep was shocking, but Ichigo's dick had always felt good and this wasn’t an exception. “Oh my god, yes.”

Ichigo smirked and immediately set a slow, rough pace. Grimmjow was letting out little whines almost constantly and it made Ichigo's ears ring deliciously. “You’re a good whore, aren’t you,” he questioned, voice low.

“Yes sir,” Grimmjow mewled, eyes squeezed shut tightly. He gripped at Ichigo's back, hands slipping from the thin layer of sweat. “A good whore for you, Ichi.” His legs came to wrap around his black haired boyfriend, pulling him in deeper and Grimmjow let out a wild moan as he felt Ichigo push against his prostate. “Fuck yes.”

Ichigo bit his lip to stop his moan from escaping, but he could feel his control slipping as Grimmjow tightened around him. He pushed into his lover a few more times before unwrapping his legs and leaning forward, bending Grimmjow at the knees for a deeper angle. The strangled scream Grimmjow let out made Ichigo completely lose his shit and he sped up, repeatedly ramming into the other mans prostate.

Grimmjow could barely breathe, Ichigo was so deep and was constantly hitting the perfect spot and Grimmjow could feel the precome pooling on his stomach. He wouldn’t last much longer and he wanted to wrap his hand around his dick to push himself over the edge, but he knew Ichigo didn’t want that. So he restrained himself and grabbed his face instead, pulling him down into a rough kiss. “I’m so close, Ichi, please,” he muttered against Ichigo's mouth, biting down on his lip until he tasted the other mans blood.

He knew what Grimmjow was asking for, but he also knew he didn’t need it. As it was, Grimmjow was barely speaking coherently and Ichigo knew it would only take a little more before he came. “No. A good whore doesn’t need to get his dick touched to come. You are gonna be a good whore for me, right Grimm?”

Grimmjow nodded wildly, burying his face in his boyfriends neck and tightening his hold on him. It took three more thrusts into his prostate before Grimmjow was cumming hard, dick trapped between his and Ichigos bodies. “Oh my god,” he wailed, not able to stop the tears from falling from his eyes as he continued getting fucked. His body went numb and his limbs fell to the bed, Ichigo still fucking into him, chasing his own orgasm.

Ichigo could tell Grimmjow's body was almost at its peak of overstimulation from the breathless sobs he wasn’t even trying to hide, and luckily he was close. He pulled out, crawling up to re-settle himself on his boyfriends chest and grabbed his chin roughly. “Open your mouth.” When Grimmjow's mouth fell open without hesitation, Ichigo used his other hand to jerk his dick until he felt himself start to cum and aimed for Grimmjow's mouth.

When nothing more came out, Grimmjow pried his eyes open to look at Ichigo as he swallowed, humming happily at the salty taste. “Jesus christ, you’re so fucking hot,” Ichigo sighed, letting himself collapse onto Grimmjow to catch his breath. He laid there for a second before getting up and going to get a wet towel from the bathroom down the hall. He came back and gently wiped his boyfriends face, then both of their bodies, cleaning them enough so that they could lay down. They would just shower in the morning.

“I love you, Ichi,” Grimmjow said sleepily, his voice cracking and barely audible.”

“Love you, Grimm.”


End file.
